Christmas's Starlight
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: Joyeux Noel ! Un petit cadeau de Noel (une petite guimauve bien collante... C'est de saison...)
1. L'échange de cadeaux de mystère

Hello les filles !

C'est Noël !

Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sous le sapin ce matin en me levant…

Un petit OS de Noël !

Bonne Lecture les filles…

Et encore un très bon Noël !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est moi… pourtant pas faute de chercher un Edward ! Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer… je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour avec eux…

* * *

><p><strong>L'échange de cadeaux mystères<strong>

PoV Bella :

J'ignorais totalement comment j'allais me sortir du guêpier dans lequel Mlle Copp – la nouvelle prof de littérature – m'avait involontairement placé.

Sous prétexte de faire connaissance et lier de nouvelles amitiés, elle avait décidé d'organiser ce qu'elle appelait un « Noël mystère » avec les élèves de ma classe de terminale:dans la limite de 30$, chaque élève devrait offrir un présent à un camarade de classe désigné par le hasard.

Enfin la prof avait demandé à chacun d'entre nous de rester « anonyme » jusqu'à la petite fête d'échange qui aurait lieu le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël.

Nous avions maintenant un peu moins de trois semaines pour trouver un cadeau « personnalisé » à offrir à la personne tirée au sort.

J'avais attendu d'être assise dans mon vieux pick-up pour déplier le petit papier et découvrir à qui je devais faire un cadeau. Parmi les vingt-trois autres élèves de ma classe j'étais tombé sur LE prénom que je redoutais.

Edward Cullen !

Je soupirai et laissai ma tête retomber lourdement sur le volant.

Comment c'était possible ?!

J'avais été l'avant-avant-dernière à piocher !

Sur les trois noms qu'il restait dans cette saleté de pochette, quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'il n'ai pas déjà été tiré ?

Edward Cullen !

Je devais faire un cadeau à Edward Cullen !

°o°o°

Une semaine était passée depuis ce stupide tirage au sort.

Et j'avais beau remuer mes neurones dans tous les sens, je n'avais toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Edward.

J'avais été jusqu'à demander conseil à mon père. Il m'avait regardé en haussant les épaules avant de me dire.

« Offre-lui une canne à pêche. Tout les jeunes du coin aiment pêcher. »

Aussitôt l'image d'Edward, en tenue de camouflage, assis seul dans une barque au milieu de Pleasant Lake apparut dans mon esprit et cette idée me parut réellement… irréaliste.

Je n'imaginais pas, mais alors pas du tout Edward en train de pêcher.

J'allais devoir trouver quelque chose de plus « personnel ».

Bien entendu, comme toutes les filles du lycée, je savais QUI il était.

Edward était le mec, à la fois populaire et discret. Le meilleur lycéen de notre promotion, toujours attentif en cours il obtenait les meilleures notes sans donner réellement l'impression d'avoir à fournir d'effort.

Et évidement, il était beau comme un Dieu. Et comme toutes les filles, des papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre quand je le voyais, sans parler de mon cœur qui menaçait d'exploser les rares fois où nous parlions, même si ce n'était qu'un simple « salut » poli quand j'arrivais en cours.

Mais à part ça, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

On partageait seulement quelques cours : biologie avancée, sport, maths et bien sûr littérature.

Alors je l'avais observé à la dérobée pour essayer de deviner sa personnalité afin de trouver un cadeau qui pourrait lui plaire.

Je n'avais rien découvert de plus que ce que je savais déjà.

Il venait au lycée avec sa petite sœur dans sa voiture grise.

Il était habillé à la mode et avec classe sans être « bling-bling ».

Il était poli et intelligent.

Et il devait être frileux. Depuis que la température ne dépassait pas les 10 degrés en journée, il ne sortait pas dehors avant d'avoir enfilé son bonnet.

Toujours le même.

Un simple bonnet noir en laine.

À défaut d'une meilleure idée je pourrais toujours lui prendre un ensemble bonnet, écharpe et gants assortis.

C'était pas vraiment un cadeau très personnel mais je ne voyais pas quoi lui offrir d'autre.

Me restait plus qu'à trouver où acheter tout ça.

À Forks je n'étais pas sûre de trouver ce que je cherchais et sur internet je ne pourrais pas « tester » la qualité de la laine.

Je prévoyais donc une très prochaine expédition shopping à Port-Angeles.

Jusqu'au dernier moment je l'avais observé dans l'espoir de trouver une meilleure idée. En vain.

Alors deux jours avant les vacances, n'ayant toujours pas eu de révélation, j'avais pris la route pour Port-Angeles directement après mon cours.

J'avais déjà fait trois boutiques de prêt-à-porter masculin avant de trouver ce que je cherchais : un coffret contenant une belle écharpe et un bonnet assorti, classe et discret j'étais persuadé que l'ensemble irait parfaitement à Edward. Et la laine noire semblait si douce et chaude.

Je demandai à la vendeuse de me faire un joli paquet cadeau : avec ma chance et mon adresse naturelle, je me serai amputée au moins deux doigts en voulant le faire moi-même.

°o°o°

J'étais nerveuse en arrivant au lycée le vendredi matin. Mon sac à dos semblait peser une tonne alors qu'il ne contenait presque rien : un classeur contenant mes cours de la journée, 3 ou 4 crayons, une barre de céréale et LE paquet cadeau.

Il était encore tôt et j'étais l'une des premières arrivée sur le parking.

Parfait.

Je pourrais passer par la salle de littérature pour déposer ma « participation » au Noël Mystère avant d'aller subir mon dernier cours de Maths avant les vacances.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse et sans que je m'en rende compte il était déjà 13h30, l'heure d'aller en l'heure de littérature. Je saluai Mlle Copp puis comme à mon habitude je m'installai à l'une des tables contre les fenêtres.

Je regardais mes camarades arriver un à un, puis donner leur cadeau à la prof avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place.

Quand le dernier élève entra dans la salle, la prof s'installa devant son bureau et, comme deux semaines plus tôt, elle nous refit son speech sur l'importance de Noël, du partage, de l'amitié. Elle nous remercia d'avoir joué le jeu et nous appris que le cours serait « libre » puis elle nous invita à nous servir. Je remarquai seulement à cet instant que Mlle Copp avait apporté de quoi faire un vrai goûter de Noël.

Elle avait vraiment fait les choses en grand.

En plus du sapin qui trônait dans un coin de la classe depuis le début du mois de décembre, elle avait installé sur une table tout un tas de boisson, papillotes et autres petits gâteaux de Noël.

Je finis par aller me chercher un verre de Coca et un biscuit en forme de bonhomme de neige recouvert de glaçage à la vanille avant de reprendre ma place.

Alors que la prof commençait à appeler les élèves pour leur donner leur cadeau, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Angela m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait finalement acheté à Lauren. Un grand coffret de maquillage, une bonne idée d'après moi, Lauren était l'incarnation du stéréotype de la « blonde » : une dinde recouverte de trois kilos de peinture qui gloussait sans raison et plus préoccupée par la profondeur de son décolleté que par ses résultats scolaires.

Malgré les efforts que je faisais pour me concentrer sur les paroles de amie mon esprit et surtout mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de dévier vers Edward Cullen.

Il était de l'autre coté de la salle, il discutait en souriant avec Eric et Ben. Il avait l'air calme et détendu, comme d'habitude quoi.

« Bella Swan »

La voix de Madame Copp me sortit de mes pensées. Je me redressai vivement sur ma chaise et regardai autour de moi. Bien entendu, la plupart de mes camarades de classes étaient en train de me fixer.

Chouette !

Moi qui « adorais » être le centre de l'attention.

J'étais servie pour le coup.

Je soupirai longuement pour rassembler tout le courage que j'avais en stock puis je me levai pour traverser la salle de classe.

Totalement obnubilée par le cadeau que je devais faire à Edward, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'une personne avait également pioché mon nom.

J'attrapai l'enveloppe que Mlle Copp me tendait et retournai à coté d'Angela. Je regardai la longue enveloppe que je tenais devant moi, la tournant et la retournant entre mes doigts. Le papier violet était épais et mon prénom était magnifiquement calligraphié au milieu de dizaines de petits papillons blancs. J'adorais les papillons blancs.

Elle était vraiment très belle et simple à la fois, élégante.

Elle aurait pu, à elle seule, être mon cadeau de Noël.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Elle n'était pas bien grosse et ne devait pas contenir plus qu'une carte cadeau pour le centre commercial de Port-Angeles.

Lentement, je décrochai l'attache et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Et la laissai tomber sur le bureau devant moi.

C'était pas possible !

Je devais rêver.

Personne n'avait pu m'offrir… ça !

Je regardai l'enveloppe comme si, en la fixant, j'allai enfin me réveiller.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a offert ? » me demanda Angela.

J'étais incapable de répondre. En faite je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre de fixer le ticket qui dépassait à moitié de l'enveloppe.

« Muse ! » S'exclama mon amie en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

En effet, sur la partie visible du billet était marqué en lettres capitales :

MUSE

31/12/14

KEY ARENA

SEATTLE

« Muse ! Qui a bien pu t'offrir une place pour le concert de MUSE !? » Répéta Angela en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

Les doigts tremblants, je repris l'enveloppe pour l'étudier avec encore plus d'attention. À part mon prénom, je ne vis aucune indication de « qui » avait pu m'offrir un tel cadeau.

Vraiment.

Rien.

Même pas un indice.

J'étais perdue dans ma bulle, quelque part entre la joie – MUSE ! J'adorais MUSE ! J'écoutais leurs albums en boucle – et le questionnement – qui avait bien pu me faire un tel cadeau ? Et pourquoi ? – je n'avais aucune idée.

« Ça doit valoir une fortune ! »

Angela marquait un point, même si le prix n'était indiqué sur le ticket, je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire qu'une place pour un concert au Key Arena valait moins de 30$, montant maximal que la prof avait fixé pour le cadeau mystère.

Sans prêter une réelle attention à Angela qui continuait de piailler à coté de moi en théorisant sur les origines de mon cadeau, je regardai mes camarades de classe.

Personne ne faisait attention à nous. Chacun était trop occupé à discuter, se chamailler ou comparer son cadeau avec d'autres tout en mangeant et buvant.

Eric était vers le buffet et se resservait en petits gâteaux.

Mike et Ben, si j'en croyais les DVD qu'ils s'agitaient sous le nez, ne semblaient pas se mettre d'accord sur le meilleur film.

Lauren était déjà en train d'utiliser son cadeau, en effet elle était de tester les différentes teintes de rouges à lèvre en faisant des moues ridicules devant un petit miroir de courtoisie.

Edward, délaissé par Ben et Eric, semblait trouver le fond de son gobelet très intéressant.

Je détournai le regard juste au moment où il releva la tête. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis lentement poser son verre sur le bureau à coté de lui et se lever pour rejoindre la prof à l'avant de la salle.

Je cessai de respirer à la seconde où Mlle Copp lui remit mon cadeau.

Il remercia la prof et retourna lentement à sa place et une fois assis, il prit tout son temps pour ouvrir le paquet. Il caressa doucement le papier glacé du plat de la main et sourit en retraçant de l'index les lignes de son prénom que j'avais griffonné sur une étiquette.

Rien de comparable à la belle calligraphie qui recouvrait mon présent.

Je grimaçai en me demandant s'il était possible qu'Edward reconnaisse mes pattes de mouche. On partageait la même paillasse en biologie mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ait remarqué mon écriture.

Il finit par déballer son cadeau et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant en voyant l'ensemble devant lui.

Comme je l'avais fait plutôt en cherchant à savoir qui m'avait offert la place pour le concert de MUSE, Edward regarda autour de lui – il me sembla que son regard s'était attardé un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur moi – puis il avait repris son inspection en passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

Il était vraiment beau quand il faisait ça.

J'en avais des papillons dans le ventre, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais faire.

Je tentais de faire comme si de rien n'était en me concentrant sur les pointes du biscuit en forme de sapin de Noël que j'étais en train de manger. Je sentais mes joues me brûler donc j'étais certaine de ressembler à une tomate. J'inspirai profondément et aussi calmement que possible pour me ressaisir afin de ne pas me faire – trop – remarquer.

La sonnerie retentit.

« Sauvée par le gong. »

L'expression ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vraie. Prenant mon temps pour nettoyer ma table – oui, je n'avais pas été élevé chez des cochons pour partir en laissant des miettes partout – je décidai d'attendre que tous les élèves soient partis pour aller parler à la prof.

Autant j'adorais mon cadeau autant je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, du moins pas sans savoir qui me l'avait offert et pourquoi…

« Bella »

Je sursautai et me retournai lentement pour trouver Edward debout trois pas derrière moi.

Triturant le bonnet que je venais de lui offrir entre ses longs doigts, il ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Il avait même carrément l'air nerveux.

« Edward ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Euh…

C'était la première fois qu'Edward m'adressait vraiment la parole. Enfin pour autre chose qu'un échange de civilités ou un exercice en cours de bio.

« Oui… bien sûr… » Finis-je par répondre.

Je m'appuyai contre mon bureau et croisai les bras devant moi dans une attitude que j'espérais nonchalante et décontractée.

« Pas ici… » murmura-t-il en regardant autour de nous.

La prof était toujours là à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait apporté pour le goûter de Noël et je pouvais voir nos camarades traîner dans le couloir devant la classe. Edward passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux avant d'ajouter :

« Dans la salle de musique. À cette heure-ci il n'y a personne. »

Je haussai les épaules, pourquoi pas, Mlle Copp serait toujours là plus tard.

« Comme tu veux. »

Je passai la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule, récupérai la place de concert sur le bureau et suivis Edward silencieusement jusqu'en salle de musique.

J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, je me demandai ce qu'Edward avait à dire qui ne puisse être dit devant quelques témoins.

D'un geste de la main, Edward m'invita à passer la première puis referma la porte derrière lui.

J'avançai jusqu'au centre de la pièce et regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais jamais venue ici, je ne savais pas que le lycée de Forks avait une salle de musique aussi bien équipée. Il y avait de tout : une batterie dans le coin opposé à la porte, une belle collection de guitares électriques - ou de basses – contre le mur avec un violoncelle, des saxos et des violons qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans leurs étuis sur des étagères, sans compter les autres instruments dont j'ignorai le nom.

Mais c'est l'immense piano qui trônait au centre de la pièce qui m'impressionna le plus.

Il était magnifique et m'attirait de façon incontrôlable.

Je m'approchai lentement et caressai le couvercle vernis du plat de la main, j'avais toujours voulu apprendre à jouer du piano malheureusement ma mère n'avait jamais voulu m'inscrire à un cours de musique, préférant me faire suivre des cours de danse alors que non seulement je n'aimais pas ça mais qu'en plus je n'avais absolument aucune coordination.

J'inspirai profondément et me tournai pour faire face à Edward.

« Alors ? » demandai-je pour briser le silence.

Il avança dans ma direction et s'arrêta à trois ou quatre pas de moi, il baissa la tête pour regarder le bonnet qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. À son tour il prit une longue inspiration avant de relever la tête pour me regarder.

« Je… Je voulais te remercier… »

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je réussis tout juste à murmurer :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me fit son sourire en coin totalement craquant et agita mon cadeau mystère devant lui.

« Pour le bonnet… et pour l'écharpe. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

« Comment… tu… comment… » Bégayai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, il me fit même un clin d'œil avant de répondre à ma question informulée :

« L'étiquette… j'ai reconnu ton écriture… »

Ah…

Mes joues, qui commençaient enfin à reprendre leur couleur pale d'origine, virèrent de nouveau au rouge.

À part en biologie, nous étions chacun de notre côté dans les salles de classes que nous partagions. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait déjà vu mon écriture.

« Je… Je savais pas… trop… quoi te prendre… je… je… j'espère que ça te plait… » réussis-je tout de même à balbutier.

« J'adore… »

Il enfonça le bonnet sur sa tête avant de l'enlever rapidement puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus que mon cadeau ne venait de le faire.

« Depuis le temps que je me disais qu'il fallait que je m'en trouve un nouveau. »

Je soupirai de soulagement avant de lui adresser un sourire timide.

« Je suis contente alors… »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous regarder en silence avant que les yeux d'Edward ne glissent jusqu'à l'enveloppe que je tenais toujours dans la main.

Il se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, il semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Et toi ? Ton cadeau te plaît ? »

« Euh… oui… beaucoup… » Je réfléchis une seconde avant d'ajouter : « Mais je peux pas l'accepter… »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda soudainement Edward.

« Je… C'est trop… Largement au dessus des 30$ imposé par la prof. »

« Peut-être que tu as un admirateur qui pense que tu mérites mieux que 30$ ? » Proposa Edward.

A mon tour je me balançai sur place. J'étais arrivée en ville depuis seulement quatre mois, je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de me faire des amis, alors des prétendants…

« Euh… ouais… j'crois pas… » Finis-je par répondre en haussant les épaules.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, pourtant aucun de nous ne semblait décidé à le briser ou à partir.

Edward se passa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux, il paraissait avoir quelque chose à me dire mais ne savait pas comment me le dire.

« Edward ? »

« Je comprend pas… Je pensais que tu aimais MUSE... »

Je me figeai.

Puis le regardai, choquée.

« Comment tu sais que j'aime MUSE ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire timide et craquant.

« Ton iPod… »

Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Quand tu arrives en cours… tu enlèves toujours tes écouteurs avant d'éteindre ton iPod… et tu écoutes toujours MUSE… »

Oh…

Je ne pensais pas que ça s'entendait.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me reprendre qu'il ajouta :

« Ce matin en math c'était _« Supermassive Black Hole »_ et hier en biologie _« __Hysteria__ »_ et mardi _« __Supremacy__ »_… »

J'étais estomaquée.

Comment Edward pouvait se souvenir des chansons que j'écoutais au moment d'éteindre mon iPod ?!

Même moi je ne m'en souvenais généralement pas !

« Euh… oui… c'est possible… »

En même temps, il n'y avait que des titres de MUSE sur cet iPod.

C'est à ce moment que cela fit « tilt » dans ma tête.

« Comment sais-tu qu'on m'a offert une place de concert ? » Demandai-je incertaine.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, Edward recula d'un pas, avant de regarder autour de nous en grimaçant, puis il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je… euh… »

Il soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment dire ? euh… il se trouve… enfin… je… c'est moi… »

« Toi ? » Répétai-je bêtement.

« Oui… moi… »

Je réalisai avec difficultés le sens de ses mots. Je n'arrivai PAS à relier les faits entre eux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dis… tu aimes MUSE alors… pourquoi pas ? »

Je le regardai, il semblait me cacher quelque chose.

« Un DVD aurait été suffisant… pourquoi une place de concert ? »

« Ben… euh… en faite… il se trouve que j'en avais acheté deux… et… euh… je me suis dis… qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble… enfin… si tu veux… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place du cerveau. (NdNic : du coton t'es gentille ! elle COMPREND RIEN!)

« Non… »

Edward souffla comme si il cherchait à se donner du courage puis s'approcha de moi ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

J'étais obligée pencher la tête en arrière pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu me plais… vraiment… et… depuis le début de l'année je cherche comment faire le premier pas. J'osai pas t'inviter à sortir… j'ai failli souvent… mais je suis toujours découragé avant de t'approcher… »

J'écoutai attentivement les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mon estomac faisait des saltos à chaque fois que mon cerveau arrivait à relier ensemble deux points de ce méli-mélo.

Je plaisais à Edward !

Moi, la fille « banale » par excellence, plaisait au mec le plus mignon du lycée !

Et il n'avait pas osé me demander de sortir avec lui !

C'était le monde à l'envers !

« Alors… quand la prof a fait ce truc du cadeau mystère, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter… Si tu avais déjà la place… je serai obligé de t'inviter… je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière… »

Je me lançai dans une très convaincante imitation du poisson rouge, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans réussir à prononcer un mot. (NdNic : Bella bubulle ! mdr)

Edward était trop proche de moi pour que mon cerveau puisse fonctionner normalement. Ses grands yeux verts sombres m'hypnotisaient. Ensuite, les mots qu'il prononçait, jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse me les dire. À moi !

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu veux venir… écouter MUSE avec moi… au concert du nouvel an ? »

« Oui… » couinai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Son sourire confiant reprit place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'en vois enchanté. »

Il commençait à se reculer lorsque je posai mes deux mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir. (NdNic : enfin une bonne idée Bella ! Félicitations ! Il était temps!)

« Edward ? »

« Bella ? »

Son souffle sur ma peau déclencha un délicieux frisson en moi.

« Tu me plais à moi aussi. »

J'ignore d'où m'était le courage de lui faire cet aveu mais le sourire qui étira ses lèvres en valait la peine.

Sans rien dire, Edward porta une main à mon visage, caressa ma joue du bout des doigts avant de glisser son index sous mon menton pour maintenir ma tête dans le bon angle. Puis lentement, il se pencha vers moi, fit courir son nez sur mon visage en une lente caresse et enfin posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Son baiser était doux et tendre. Presque innocent. Un vrai premier baiser.

Parfait.

Lentement ses lèvres finirent par quitter les miennes et il posa son front contre le mien. On resta un long moment comme ça, sans parler, à simplement se regarder dans les yeux.

Nous le serions certainement resté ainsi plus longtemps si le téléphone d'Edward ne s'était pas mis à sonner.

« C'est ma sœur… » Soupira-t-il. « Elle doit m'attendre pour rentrer. »

« Tu devrais y aller alors… »

« Oui… sûrement… »

Il posa un rapide baiser sur mon front avant de se redresser et de reculer.

« On se voit bientôt ? »

Incapable de parler, je me contentai de hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

Je souris encore plus lorsque Edward enfila son nouveau bonnet avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au moment où il allait franchir le seuil je ne rappelais :

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

Il se figea et se tourna pour me faire face.

« Merci. Pour la place… et… pour le baiser… »

« C'était un plaisir… pour les deux… »

Alors que je pensais qu'il reprendrait la direction du parking pour ramener sa sœur, il resta là, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bella ? »

« Oui… »

Du doigt, il pointa l'enveloppe que je tenais toujours la main.

« Mon numéro est dedans… c'était mon plan B… si je n'avais pas réussi à te parler aujourd'hui. »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il quitta la salle de musique.

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur le banc du piano juste derrière moi. Et regardai l'enveloppe avec encore plus d'attention.

Et oui…

Ils étaient là.

Les trois groupes de chiffres qui composaient son numéro de téléphone était là, élégamment écrit derrière le rabat.

Parfaitement visibles pour peu qu'on sache où chercher.

En souriant, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche avant de mon jean et me dépêchai de de lui envoyer un message.

« J'ai hâte d'être au 31 décembre pour voir MUSE. Vraiment. Mais j'ai encore plus hâte de te revoir. xx B »


	2. Le réveillon parfait

Coucou les filles !

Bonne Année 2015 !

Que celle-ci vous apporte tout ce que 2013 vous avait promis en 2014 -)

Et voici… la seconde partie de mon cadeau de Noël…

j'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à aller faire un petit tour dans la tête d'Edward…

Comme d'habitude… je dis un super merci à ma super bêta Nic Cullen15000… qui a fait super boulot en quasi direct… tu corriges plus j'écris Nic…

Merci à toute pour cette formidable année… on remet ça en 2015 ?

Allez… on se retrouve en bas… bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Un réveillon parfait<strong>

PoV Edward :

Cela faisait plus dedix jours que j'avais trouvé le courage d'inviter Bella à sortir avec moi. Treize jours pour être exact.

OK, j'avais eu l'aide « involontaire » de la nouvelle prof de littérature mais le principal était le résultat.

J'avais enfin osé l'inviter et elle avait dit « oui » !

Nous avions même échangé un baiser.

Depuis j'étais sur mon petit nuage.

Même les railleries graveleuses de mon frère et les conseils inappropriés de ma sœur ne me gênaient pas. Rien n'aurait pu faire éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Seule « ombre » à mon bonheur, je n'avais pas pu voir Bella depuis le dernier jour de lycée: Bella devait passer la semaine de Noël chez sa mère à Jacksonville. Nous avions passé 10 jours à communiquer par textos. Tout le temps, pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi, faire réellement connaissance. Heureusement que nous avions, l'un et l'autre, des forfaits illimités sinon nos parents n'auraient très certainement pas apprécié la facture.

Mais étions enfin le 31 et je savais qu'aujourd'hui nous allions enfin nous revoir.

J'étais nerveux en me garant devant la maison du chef Swan.

J'allais « rencontrer » le père de Bella et sans être réellement impressionné, j'appréhendai un peu. Si je ne lui faisais pas bonne impression, il pourrait s'opposer à ce que je sorte avec sa fille.

Je sortis de la voiture et remontai rapidement le porche pour frapper à la lourde porte. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que le shérif ne vienne m'ouvrir.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Euh… je… Je viens chercher Bella… pour le concert… »

« Ah oui… c'est vrai… » Il ouvrit d'avantage la porte et se décala d'un pas pour me laisser passer. « Elle est presque prête… »

Sans rien ajouter, il me laissa planté là dans l'entrée et, après avoir appelé Bella depuis le bas de l'escalier, retourna regarder le match de base-ball dans le salon.

Jouant nerveusement avec mon bonnet, j'attendis une dizaine de minutes que Bella descende me rejoindre, observant les diverses photos accrochées au mur ou posé sur le meuble de l'entrée : le chef en train de pêcher, un énorme poisson dans les mains, Bella âgée d'une dizaine d'année vêtue d'un tutu rose pale, le père et la fille se tenant dans les bras devant un sapin Noël.

« Salut… »

Bella me sortit de mes pensées en arrivant dans l'entrée.

« Salut… » répondis-je bêtement.

Je grognai intérieurement. C'était tellement plus facile de lui parler par téléphone ou SMS. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous regarder sans rien dire avant que je me décide à rompre le silence.

« Tu es prête ? »

« Je dis au revoir à mon père et c'est bon… » Répondit Bella avec un petit sourire timide.

Elle attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers le salon.

« On y va papa… tu as une assiette de raviolis aux champignons dans le frigo… à demain ! »

« Vous partez déjà ? »

« Papa… » soupira Bella. « Le concert est à Seattle et les places ne sont pas numérotées… plus on arrivera tôt mieux on sera placés… »

« C'est vrai… mais vous allez rentrer à quelle heure ? » s'inquiéta le chef Swan.

« Je sais pas Papa… »

Je m'avançai d'un pas et décidai d'intervenir.

« On ne sait pas exactement à quelle heure va finir le concert, mais ne vous en faites pas shérif, si jamais nous sommes trop fatigués pour rentrer jusqu'à Forks nous nous arrêterons en route pour dormir quelques heures dans un motel. » (NdNic : humm timide notre cher Edward mais il perd pas le Nord. NdA : Ben quoi... y a quand même plus de 3 heures de routes? après un concert de Muse... faut les faire O:-) )

« Ok… mais prévenez-moi… je veux pas à avoir à lancer une équipe de recherche pour rien… »

« Oui Chef… »

Finalement nous réussîmes à calmer les inquiétudes du père de Bella et nous prîmes la route de Seattle.

À partir du moment où nous nous retrouvâmes isolée dans ma voiture, la glace se brisa entre nous et nous discutâmes facilement de tout et de rien. De la même façon que pendant la semaine que Bella avait passé à Jacksonville, nous passions d'un sujet à l'autre sans la moindre hésitation.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, nous étions à Bainbridge Island pour prendre le ferry en direction de Seattle. Pendant la traversée nous sortîmes de la Volvo pour nous venir nous accouder à la rambarde du ferry.

Nous continuâmes à discuter et plus j'en apprenais sur Bella, plus j'avais envie d'en apprendre. En faite, je voulais tout savoir sur sa vie, ses goûts, de son plat préféré à la couleur de la dernière paire de chaussettes qu'elle avait acheté.

Tout.

En plus elle était tellement belle.

Le vent vif et frais fouettait ses joues leur faisant prendre une jolie teinte rose et faisait voleter ses boucles autour de son visage. Le soleil brillait au dessus de la baie – chose étonnante pour un 31 décembre – et donnait des magnifiques reflets auburn à ses cheveux bruns. Je ne parlais même pas du sourire qui illuminait le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle parlait des choses qu'elle aimait le plus.

J'aurai pu rester à la regarder indéfiniment.

Bella frissonna brusquement me sortant du petit coin de paradis dans lequel j'étais en train de m'installer. Malgré le soleil présent au dessus de nos têtes, il faisait plutôt froid, les températures ne montaient pas au dessus de zéro.

Machinalement je détachai l'écharpe qu'elle m'avait offerte quelque jours plus tôt pour l'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Merci… »

Je répondis d'un sourire puis lui prenant le coude, je l'attirai dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ses lèvres semblaient appeler les miennes.

« Edward… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

Lentement, Bella passa sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres, elle était délicieusement tentante mais je me retenais. J'avais longuement imaginé notre premier vrai baiser et ce n'était pas encore LE moment. À la place je posai une multitude de petits baisers sur sa joue, partant du petit creux sous son oreille pour ne m'arrêter qu'au coin de ses lèvres.

Je souris en sentant Bella enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille puis je poussai un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise mêlés quand ses mains glissèrent sous mon pull. Ses petits doigts tout froids faisaient naître de délicieux frissons dans le bas de mon dos.

Nous passâmes le reste de la traversée ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous câliner tout en admirant le paysage.

Puis sans parler, nous reprîmes la voiture en direction du Key Arena. Bella s'étonna lorsque je m'engageai dans le parking réservé du stadium, je lui expliquai que j'avais obtenu des places VIP et que même si celles-ci ne nous offraient – malheureusement – pas les coulisses, elles nous donnaient droit tout de même à certains privilèges.

Nous grignotâmes rapidement des burritos puis nous nous retrouvâmes dans la fosse du KeyArena, à quelques mètres seulement de la scène.

L'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée du groupe sur scène me parut à la fois atrocement longue – plus de quatre heures – et extrêmement courte – Bella était dans mes bras.

Puis enfin les premiers accords de « Supremacy » s'élevèrent dans le stade et la foule – déjà surexcitée – autour de nous explosa littéralement. Bella se laissa rapidement prendre par l'ambiance surchauffée et commença sautiller sur place lorsque la voix de Matthew Bellamy résonna à nos oreilles.

Le temps et les chansons défilèrent à toute allure. Le groupe alternait les rythmes, passant du pur rock qui décoiffe aux ballades les plus douces.

C'était absolument fantastique.

J'adorais ça.

Surtout que Bella venait se blottir dans mes bras à chacune des balades entonnées par Muse.

Et j'aimais encore plus ça.

Sentir son petit corps vibrer contre le mien, se dandiner au rythme de la musique, c'était un divin enfer pour mes sens. Mais je devais attendre, ce n'était pas encore LE moment. Bella se déchaîna en chantant à tue-tête « Follow me » et « Supermassive Black Hole » puis à 23h58 le noir complet se fit sur scène.

Seul trois faisceaux lumineux éclairaient les membres du groupe alors qu'ils entamaient la reprise d'un standard de Gloria Gaynor : « Can't take my eyes off of you ».

Parfait.

C'était vraiment parfait.

Je n'aurai pas pu espérer meilleur titre pour ce que j'avais en tête.

Attirant Bella contre moi, je l'enlaçai tendrement pour lui murmurer les paroles à l'oreille.

(Lien des paroles sur mon profil FF ou/et Facebook)

J'espérai vraiment que Bella comprenait que je n'aurai pas pu trouver de meilleurs mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Trente secondes avant minuit un énorme compte à rebours s'afficha sur l'écran géant au dessus de la scène.

Le moment approchait, je ne devais pas reculer.

20.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et incitai Bella à relever la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

15.

Je resserrai mon bras autour de sa taille et rapprochai son corps du mien.

10.

J'inspirai profondément, me délectant de son délicieux parfum rendu plus capiteux par la chaleur et la transpiration.

5.

« Bella… » murmurai-je en passant le pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

4.

« Edward »

Sa voix était rauque et à peine audible pourtant je n'entendais qu'elle. Nous étions dans notre bulle.

3.

Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se pressa encore plus contre moi.

2.

Je posai ma main libre sur sa hanche et la glissai lentement sous son haut.

1.

Sans quitter Bella des yeux, j'inclinai la tête pour frôler ses lèvres tout en faisant une rapide prière pour qu'elle ne me rejette pas.

0.

Je l'embrassai enfin.

Comme dix jours plus tôt, sa bouche était d'une douceur sans pareille et elle répondit sans hésitation à mon baiser. Je pris tout mon temps pour caresser ses lèvres avant de laisser ma langue aller à la recherche de la sienne.

Je gémis de plaisir en sentant ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux pour m'approcher d'elle et approfondir notre baiser.

À bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent et aussitôt un immense sourire pris place sur les miennes.

« Bonne année… »

Nous rigolâmes un instant, nous avions parlé en même temps.

« Je te souhaite une très bonne année Edward… »

Je l'embrassai sur le bout du nez.

« Mon année sera forcément merveilleuse… enfin… si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi… »

Bella ne me répondit pas avec des mots. Elle se contenta de sourire puis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur le miennes.

« Oui… Je le veux aussi… »

Je la soulevai et nous fit tourner sur nous-mêmes, malgré la foule qui nous entourait.

J'étais tellement heureux que j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser.

Je reposai Bella au sol et recommençai à l'embrasser jusqu'à se qu'elle se recule légèrement.

« Et encore merci pour le cadeau… c'est… fantastique… J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse… parfaite… » Sourit-elle.

« Et la soirée n'est pas finie » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Nous passâmes le reste du concert dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous câliner et nous embrasser dès que nous en avions l'occasion, le tout en profitant de notre groupe préféré.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le trio quitta définitivement la scène après leur troisième rappel.

Le Stadium commençait à lentement se vider, la soirée touchait à sa fin, enfin il nous restait tout de même plus de 3 heures de routeavant d'arriver à Forks.

Suivant la foule, nous quittâmes le Key Arena non sans passer par le stand de souvenir où j'offris à Bella un T-shirt de la tournée. elle insistât pour prendre une taille pour homme, affirmant que les coupes "femme" étaient toujours ridiculement moulantes. Je m'en pris un également.

Il était presque de trois heures quand nous arrivâmes enfin au parking VIP où j'avais laissé ma Volvo, j'ouvris la portière à Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

« Je n'ai pas envie que cette soirée se termine. Je ne veux pas rentrer. » Souffla Bella avant de m'embrasser doucement et de grimper dans la voiture.

Je fis rapidement le tour de mon véhicule et m'installai derrière le volant. Sans rien dire, je sortis du parking et pris la route en direction de Forks.

J'avais peur de mal interpréter les paroles de Bella. Moi non plus, je ne voulais rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Je voulais prolonger la nuit au maximum, profiter de chaque seconde.

Sans avoir à la regarder, je sentais Bella se tendre à chaque fois que nous passions devant un motel. Voulait-elle que je m'arrête pour que nous passions la nuit ici avant de reprendre la route pour Forks demain ?

J'hésitai.

Vraiment.

Je ne voulais pas prendre mes rêves pour la réalité.

Et surtout je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que j'essayai de la forcer à passer la nuit avec moi.

Finalement à l'entrée de Tacoma, je quittai l'I-5 pour m'engager sur le parking d'un motel à proximité.

J'attendis d'avoir coupé le contact avant de regarder Bella du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait nerveuse, moins que moi certes mais nerveuse quand même.

« Tu… tu veux qu'on s'arrête pour discuter et dormir quelques heures ? On pourra rentrer demain dans la matinée… » Osai-je finalement demander.

J'étais bien content d'être dans la pénombre de l'habitacle, j'étais persuadé d'être rouge du menton à la pointe des oreilles.

C'est pas possible d'être aussi timide.

« Je veux bien… »

Rapidement, Bella détacha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.

Je me dépêchai de l'imiter.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment de la réception et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Bella demanda une chambre avec un lit double à la dame de l'accueil.

Je payai rapidement la chambre pendant que Bella récupérait la clé. Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre numéro 12.

En entrant dans la pièce, pourtant grande, je ne vis qu'une chose : le lit.

Énorme, avec une tête de lit immense.

Je me forçai à regarder ailleurs, la pièce était plutôt propre, repeinte récemment dans des tons clairs : pêche et chocolat clair. Elle était meublée convenablement, en plus de l'énorme lit, il y avait une petite table ronde avec deux chaises, une commode surmontée d'un écran plat et même un mini-bar.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Bella retira son manteau et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Encore une fois je l'imitai, et m'installai à son coté.

J'étais moite de sueur, faire la fête pendant des heures, même une nuit de nouvel an à l'extérieur, ça donnait vraiment chaud.

Et vu son allure et ses cheveux collés autour de son visage, Bella devait ressentir la même chose.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Je peux ? »

« Payer pour payer… autant se servir de la salle de bain… » me moquais-je gentiment.

« Ah… Ah… Ah… très drôle… »

Je regardai Bella se lever et prendre l'un des t-shirts que nous venions d'acheter avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'attrapai la télécommande et commençai à zapper de chaîne en chaîne pour essayer de sortir de mon esprit que Bella allait prendre une douche dans la pièce juste à coté.

Les programmes de la nuit étaient encore plus pourris que ceux de la journée c'est dire le niveau.

Quand l'eau commença à couler de l'autre coté de la porte, je craquai et sortis de la chambre en criant à Bella que j'allai chercher de quoi grignoter au distributeur. (NdNic : Pauvre Garçon il va finir obèse si il choisit toujours la fuite ! )

J'étais peut-être timide mais j'étais tout de même un ado de 17 ans avec les hormones qui allaient avec. et imaginer Bella, nue, couverte de mousse à quelques mètres de moi n'était pas bon pour les quelques neurones qui étaient en état de fonctionner quand j'étais en présence de Bella.

Hors je voulais faire les choses bien, prendre mon temps, je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus sous la douche. Enfin si, j'aimerais bien, j'étais un mec avec ses… fantasmes. Mais je devais attendre, nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques heures seulement et nous n'étions pas prêt à passer à l'état suivante d'une relation.

Enfin, moi je ne l'étais pas. (et moi j'ai pas le temps d'écrire un lemon ;-) )

Alors plutôt que de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi que je regretterai demain au réveil, je pris tout mon temps pour descendre à la réception et vider consciencieusement une partie du distributeur.

Les mains pleines de sachets de bonbons, chips et autres boissons je parcourus des yeux les différents dépliants vantant les différentes activités à faire dans les environs.

Quand je n'eus plus de motifs valables pour rester à l'accueil, je retournai à l'étage en priant pour que Bella ait fini sa douche et qu'elle soit confortablement installée sous les couvertures.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de la chambre et me figeai dans l'encadrement. Bella était sortie de la salle de bain et se tenait au pied du lit avec pour seul vêtement le t-shirt de MUSE que je lui avait offert un peu plus tôt et une petite culotte. Blanche, si je me fiais à la dentelle que je voyais dépasser du t-shirt quand elle se pencha pour retirer le couvre-lit.

Je me raclai la gorge en me dirigeant vers la table pour déposer tout ce que j'avais pris au distributeur.

Bella se redressa vivement puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tirant sur le bas du t-shirt pour se couvrir les jambes.

« Je t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! »

« Oui… je viens d'arriver. »

Edward Cullen ou comment enfoncer une porte ouverte…

« J'ai pris de tout et n'importe quoi… sers-toi, prend ce que tu veux… » Dis-je en désignant la pile de sucreries qui trônait au centre de la table. « J'vais aller prendre une douche en vitesse. »

Qui, un jour, a dit « Courage fuyons… » ?

Parce qu'il avait raison le gars.

Voir Bella en tenue de nuit improvisée était presque aussi excitant que de l'imaginer nue sous la douche.

Et au rythme débordant de mon imagination, ma raison n'allait pas tarder à m'abandonner.

Je me déshabillai et pris une douche express en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Bella s'était tenue, nue, sous le même jet d'eau. Non je ne devais pas y penser sinon mon corps allait réagir et je n'avais pas envie de remettre mon jean pour aller me coucher. Et encore moins d'expliquer à Bella pourquoi.

Quand je retournai dans la chambre dans la même tenue que Bella, elle était couchée sous les couvertures et jouait avec son téléphone. Elle avait également éteint la télé, ce qui, vu la programmation de nuit, c'était pas une grosse perte.

J'éteignis le plafonnier pendant que Bella allumait sa lampe de chevet plongeant la chambre dans une atmosphère plus… intime.

Je me glissai sous les draps et, contrairement à ce que je pensais, la gêne se dissipa aussitôt.

« J'ai envoyé un texto à mon père pour le prévenir qu'on passait la nuit à Tacoma… » m'apprit Bella en me tendant le paquet de dragibus qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Je fis rapidement la même chose, même si je savais mes parents en sortie à Portland, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement.

Je lançai les albums de MUSE en lecture aléatoire en fond sonore et demandai à Bella si elle avait passé une belle soirée.

« La meilleure de toute ma vie… » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que les voir sur scène en vrai soit si… WoW… C'était vraiment fantastique… je ne l'oublierai jamais… surtout le passage à la nouvelle année… » Tendant le bras, elle redessina les contours de mes lèvres de ses doigts. « J'avais peur que tu ne le fasses pas… »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Je voulais que le moment soit parfait… même si j'avais peur que tu me repousse… »

« Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça… » Rigola-t-elle. « Tu me plais aussi Edward… j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi… »

Mon coeur bondit de joie à son affirmation.

« En plus tu embrasses vraiment bien… enfin je suppose… j'ai pas point de comparaison… » Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

« Moi non plus… » avouai-je doucement.

En fait avant de rencontrer Bella, l'idée de sortir avec une fille ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi j'étais aussi timide, mais je ne regrettais nullement mon manque… d'expérience… au contraire, je voulais tout apprendre avec Bella, à notre rythme.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, du concert, de ce que nous avions ressenti, quelles avaient été nos chansons préférées, nous nous mîmes rapidement d'accord sur le fait que même si ce n'était pas un titre original de Muse "Can't take my eyes off of you" était maintenant notre chanson.

« C'est quand même dingue que sur les centaines de possibilités chacun ait tiré le prénom de l'autre… »

Oups…

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

« Ouais… un hasard qui s'appelle Ben, Lisa et Tyler… » avouai-je vaguement inquiet de sa réaction.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

« On va dire que… à la base, j'avais pioché le nom de Jessica… mais euh… c'est pas à elle que je voulais faire un cadeau… donc… j'ai mené ma petite enquête… c'est Ben qui avait ton nom… je savais qu'il aurait préféré faire un cadeau à Angela… je crois qu'il est un peu amoureux d'elle. » Annonçai-je en rigolant. « Mais c'est Lisa qui devait faire un cadeau à Angela… je pouvais pas échanger directement Lisa n'aime pas vraiment Jessica donc j'ai d'abord échangé avec Tyler qui avait Mike (Allez Lisa… avoue-nous : qu'as-tu offert à Mike ;-) ) puis avec Lisa… et ensuite avec Ben… ça a été long… mais j'ai enfin obtenu le papier avec ton nom… je pouvais mettre mon plan en exécution. »

Bella me regarda sans rien dire puis explosa de rire.

« Tu veux dire qui tu as préféré négocier avec trois personnes différentes plutôt que de m'inviter directement ?! »

« Euh…. oui… » Avouai-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

« Je trouve ça mignon… » repoussant d'un geste les paquets de bonbons qui traînaient entre nous, Bella se blottit contre mon torse. « Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait…. Je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage d'en faire autant… Heureusement que j'ai eu plus de chance que toi… je t'ai pioché du premier coup… »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement.

« Ça fera une belle histoire à raconter à nos enfants et nos petits-enfants, quand on sera deux vieux radoteurs à écouter nos vieux disques de Muse. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Tu… tu veux… tout… "ça" ? »

« Je t'aime Bella… Je veux passer ma vie avec toi… »

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grand yeux.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui annoncer ce soir, pas aussi vite. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles. Surtout que mes sentiments étaient réels.

« Oui… je t'aime… depuis le premier jour je crois… »

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion.

« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais toute petite… alors je sais pas trop ce que c'est l'amour… mais… je crois que moi aussi je t'aime Edward… »

Je ne la laissai pas terminer, et plongeai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle m'aimait !

Elle l'avait dit.

Me laissant aller à notre étreinte, je me retrouvais rapidement dépassé. Sentir son corps, chaud et presque nu, s'enrouler autour du mien faillit me faire perdre la tête. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la dentelle légère de son sous-vêtement que je réalisai ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça… » grondai-je en me redressant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

« On a le temps…. Rien ne presse… on a toute la vie… »

« Oui… toute la vie… »

Je me rallongeai à coté de Bella et enroulai mes bras autour de son corps pour nous réinstaller confortablement au milieu du lit.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de m'endormir c'est d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, chantonné à l'oreille d'une Bella endormie les paroles de "Can't take my eyes off of you" par dessus la voix de Matthew Bellamy puis je plongeai rejoindre Bella au pays des rêves.

FIN

* * *

><p>Oui… "Fin"… pas "à suivre"… il n'y aura pas de suite…<p>

J'ai trop de truc sur le feu…

Imaginez la vie la plus belle et la plus parfaite possible… Multipliez cette perfectitude par deux ou trois et vous avez la vie de nos deux jeunes tourtereaux… Amour, bonheur, le mariage, les bébés, les petits-enfants…. Et tout plein de concert de Muse au programme…

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de « De nouvelle têtes pour la rentrée… » Je m'y remets des mon retour en France… (je rentre Samedi soir… ça va me laisser le temps de relire le début…)

Je vous souhaite encore une très bonne année les filles…

Gros bisous


End file.
